Polos Opuestos
by Drama Queen 283
Summary: La historia de la vida de Courtney y Duncan. Son el fuego y el hielo, no pueden estar juntos sin destruirse. Lleva un par de segundos decir 'Hola' y una eternidad decir 'Adiós'
1. La Separación

_Son el fuego y el hielo  
>No pueden estar juntos sin destruirse<br>Las chispas vuelan, las cosas se calientan  
>No coinciden, no conectan.<em>

* * *

><p>Se podía sentir la tensión proveniente de esa pequeña oficina. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Las paredes llenas de diplomas y certificados, estos, prolijamente enmarcados. Cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Sobre el escritorio yacía una gran pila de papeles aunque un papel en especial se ubicaba justo en el centro del mismo. Los dos individuos estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro. Intercambiaban miradas. Podía notarse la ansiedad y el nerviosismo que contenían sus ojos.<br>Ella, que estaba sentada frente al escritorio comenzó a llenar el papel con letra prolija y legible. La angustia en su cara era más que notable aunque la cubría con una expresión de completa frialdad. Él, que estaba del otro lado observaba detenidamente todo lo que ella hacía, tratando de parecer relajado a pesar de que los nervios lo consumían.

"Tendré que llenar tanto este documento como los adjuntos, puede que me lleve más tiempo del previsto" Exclamó ella, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su interlocutor.  
>Su voz era fría como el hielo.<p>

"Está bien. No me matará esperar" Replicó él con indiferencia, mirándola fijo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(15 años atrás)<br>**  
>Ambos se habían conocido en la secundaria, nunca se agradaron. Eran polos opuestos. Él era rebelde y ella siempre seguía las reglas. Ella era ambiciosa y él aún no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Se estarán preguntando ¿Qué fue lo que los hizo estar juntos? La respuesta era tan simple como respirar: La adrenalina y emoción que sentían al estar juntos.<em>

"_Vamos, princesa. Deja de hacer un escándalo y súbete a la motocicleta" Dijo él ya molesto._

"_No, ni hablar, me rehúso completamente. ¿Quieres matarme, Duncan? Respondió Courtney, haciendo un berrinche en el medio de la calle._

"_Ok, entonces vuélvete caminando sola a tu casa" Exclamó él enojado poniéndose el casco._

"_¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Vas a abandonarme en medio la noche para que vuelva sola a mi casa? ¿Y qué si me roban o aún peor ¡Me secuestran!" Replicó preocupada._

"_Créeme, nadie va a aguantar tus gritos ni dos minutos seguidos. No creo que quieran secuestrarte" Duncan comenzó a reír. Courtney en cambio, estaba furiosa._

"_Tú, estúpido delincuente. Insensible sin corazón, sólo te importa tu propia seguridad y…" Antes de que pueda terminar con sus reproches, Courtney fue cortada por Duncan el cual la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella, dejándose llevar por las emociones comenzó a besarlo pasionalmente. _

_Todos los días eran iguales: Pelea, Reconciliación y pelea nuevamente.  
>Esa era la forma en la cual se comunicaban.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(10 años atrás)<em>**

_Luego de cinco años de estar de novios, decidieron ir a vivir juntos. Compraron un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, el cual Courtney consideraba que era perfecto, ya que quedaba cerca de su trabajo y no tendría que viajar largas distancias para llegar al mismo. Las peleas incrementaron, esto era inevitable, debido a que tenían que verse todos los días, desde la mañana hasta la noche. _

_Courtney volvía del estudio jurídico exhausta, tantos casos legales la volvían loca. Duncan estaba relajándose en el sillón, su trabajo no era tan demandante como el de ella._

"_¡Duncan!" dijo Courtney gritando. "¡La casa es un completo desorden!"_

"_Puedo verlo, muñeca; todavía no estoy ciego. No puedo decir lo mismo de mis oídos, ¡Creo que me dejaste sordo!" respondió. Courtney tan sólo lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba a punto de estallar en gritos cuando Duncan dijo:_

"_¿Qué tal si te llevo a cenar?" Dijo él sonriendo._

"_Duncan, llevarme a cenar no va a arreglar el hecho de que tú holgazaneaste todo el maldito día mientras que yo peleaba con otro abogado que quería robarme el caso. Mi teléfono no paró de sonar ni un minuto. Mañana tengo cita con el odontólogo a las 8.00a.m. Aún no pude sentarme a descansar y…" Con cada palabra, Courtney elevaba el tono de su voz._

"_¿¡Puedes parar de gritar un segundo! Iba a darte esto en la cena, pero parece que la señorita 'Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer' no puede darme un segundo de su tiempo" Molesto, Duncan buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja que contenía un elegante anillo._

"_¿Qué demonios es eso?" Preguntó ella hostil._

"_Es circular, cabe en el dedo. Creo que la gente normal lo llama anillo" Dijo Duncan con sarcasmo. La expresión de Courtney cambió. Esto la había tomado por sorpresa. _

"_Princesa, ¿Te casas con migo?" Courtney estalló en llanto, emocionada asintió con la cabeza y se abalanzó en los brazos de Duncan.  
>Era el día más feliz de su vida.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(5 años atrás)<em>**

_Courtney estaba sentada en el baño, sosteniendo un test de embarazo._

"_Positivo" dejó salir un suspiro. ¿Cómo lo tomará Duncan? Respiró hondo. Estaba esperando el momento justo para decírselo. Cuando vuelva del trabajo, pensó._

_La puerta se abrió, era él. Courtney prendió la televisión en búsqueda de programas de bebes. Duncan se acercó a saludarla y vio lo que ella estaba haciendo._

"_¿Qué haces mirando eso? ¿No era que te molestaban los llantos de los bebes, y que sean tan dependientes?" Dijo Duncan, preocupado del comportamiento de su esposa._

"_Yo nunca dije eso" Exclamó Courtney mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

"_Ok, ok. Como quieras, princesa. Voy a bañarme"_

"_Espera" La voz de Courtney estaba llena de ansiedad._

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_¿Qué piensas de los bebes, Duncan?"_

"_Están bien, creo" Dijo él, no sabiendo a donde Courtney se quería dirigir._

"_¿Bien? ¿Sólo BIEN?" Courtney comenzaba a perder su temperamento. Duncan asintió. _

"_Y… ¿Quieres tener uno? Dijo ella, impaciente._

"_¿Ahora? ¿En este momento? Estoy cansado, si no te diste cuenta recién llego del trabajo" Dijo él riendo._

"_¡No estaba hablando ahora, Duncan! Me lo pones muy difícil. Estoy embarazada, vas a ser padre; quieras o no ogro"_

_Duncan se quedo tieso, paralizado._

"_¡Di algo idiota! Lo sabía. ¡Sabía que al enterarte me ibas a abandonar y que no estabas listo para este tipo de responsabilidades! y que…"_

_Duncan se dirigió directo hacia Courtney y la abrazó. No necesitaron decir más palabras. El momento en sí era perfecto. _

"_Siempre juntos, princesa" Le susurró Duncan suavemente al oído._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Hoy)<em>**

Courtney continuó llenando el formulario. La mirada de Duncan divagaba hacia todos los logros que ella había logrado, era la más exitosa abogada de toda la ciudad después de todo.

"Ya terminé" Dijo ella, su voz no denotaba emoción alguna. "Tan sólo necesito dos firmas tuyas aquí y aquí para que esté listo"

"Perfecto" Replico él, tomando el bolígrafo.

Vacilante, comenzó a firmar. Tomándose su tiempo. La última firma y se habría terminado todo.  
>Se podía ver como la tristeza que estaba sintiendo le subía a los ojos. La miró y le entregó los papeles. Ya había firmado.<br>_Ya todo había terminado._

Se mantuvieron estáticos por unos minutos mirándose fijamente. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Courtney. Ambos se pararon y dirigieron hacia la puerta.  
>Una última mirada. Duncan le sonrió, ella no dudó en sonreír en respuesta mientras miraba como él caminaba hacia su auto. Su perfecto cuento de hadas había llegado a su fin. Courtney volvió a su escritorio, contemplando con melancolía los papeles que anunciaban su divorcio.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lleva un par de segundos decir 'Hola'<br>Y una eternidad decir 'Adiós'_

_Nací el día que te conocí  
>Viví mientras nos amábamos<br>Morí cuando nos separámos._


	2. El Reencuentro

Decidí hacer la historia en dos partes, ¡No lo podía hacer que termine tan triste!  
>Espero que les guste, este es el final. ¡Comenten y diganme lo que piensan!<p>

* * *

><p>El divorcio ya se había tramitado. Courtney estaba desbastada, tantos años de felicidad con su criminal habían terminado. Se condujo a su departamento, miró a su alrededor.<br>Todo le recordaba a Duncan.

"Tendremos que mudarnos" Dijo mirando a su pequeño hijo, Landon, de tan solo cuatro años.

Landon era una perfecta combinación entre Courtney y Duncan. Cabello negro, piel morena acompañada de algunas diminutas pecas por encima de la nariz; y algo que lo hacía aún más hermoso: los ojos verde-azulados de su padre. Estos brillaban cada vez que su madre lo llamaba.

Duncan aparcó su auto en frente de un hotel, donde se quedaría hasta que encontrara una nueva casa. Se recostó en la cama. Todos los momentos vividos con su princesa volvían a aparecer en su mente. Cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Todos estarán pensando: ¿Cómo una pareja tan perfecta y a la vez tan disfuncional había terminado de esa manera? La respuesta ni Duncan ni Courtney la tenía. Al parecer su amor no pudo superar las constantes peleas después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Si realmente amas a alguien, déjalo libre<br>Si vuelve es que siempre fue tuyo.  
>Si no, quiere decir que no eran el uno para el otro.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>(5 años después)<em>**

El día estaba soleado. Courtney estaba preparando a su hijo para ir a la escuela.

"Vamos, Landon. ¡Perderás el autobús! ¿Puedes apurarte tan sólo un poco?" Dijo Courtney casi perdiendo los estribos.

"Relájate, mamá. No llegaré tarde" Dijo el pequeño de nueve años que todavía estaba acostado.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro y comenzó a arreglarle la mochila, allí es donde encontró algo que la puso furiosa al instante: Una carta del director de la escuela citándola a ella por conductas inapropiadas de su hijo.

"Landon, ¡Explícame ya mismo que es esto!" Exclamó elevando la voz. El niño sólo la miró, pensando en una buena excusa que decirle. "Parece que es un papel de la escuela…" Dijo él sonriente.

"Este no es momento para estar riendo, jovencito. Yo nunca tuve una conducta como esa en la escuela, mejor dicho; ¡Nunca en mi vida fui a detención!"  
>La mente de Courtney divagó directo hacia el mismísimo culpable: Duncan. Ella permaneció tildada por un momento pensando en él, y como su hijo se asemejaba tanto a su padre. La nostalgia se notaba en sus cansados ojos.<p>

"¿Mamá?" Dijo Landon un poco preocupado.

"Mejor súbete al autobús antes de que llegues tarde, hablaremos de esto cuando regreses" Respondió ella, con un tono monótono en la voz.

Vio como su pequeño se dirigía a la escuela. Terminó de ordenar la casa y fue a revisar el correo. Tantas cuentas que pagar- pensó. Una carta en particular la tomó por sorpresa, era de Duncan. Sintió un ligero mareo por todo su cuerpo y comenzó a leerla. Aunque no había mucho que leer.

_Te extraño…  
>Duncan.<em>

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara. No lo había visto desde que ella llenó los papeles del divorcio. Landon lo veía cada fin de semana, ella lo subía a un taxi el cual lo llevaba a la residencia de su padre. Courtney trató de despojarse de su inquebrantable orgullo y comenzó a escribir de vuelta.

_Siempre pensando en ti…  
>Courtney.<em>

Las cartas continuaron, cada vez iban incrementando a un nivel emocional mayor, se sentían nuevamente adolescentes.

_Quiero verte…  
>Duncan.<em>

_No creo que sea posible…  
>Courtney.<em>

Luego de cinco meses mandándose cartas sin parar, hubo una que emocionó a Courtney hasta las lágrimas.

_Aún te amo…  
>Duncan.<em>

Miró esas tres palabras. Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Ese era Duncan? Pensó.

_Yo también, aunque eso no cambia nada. Lo siento…  
>Siempre tuya, Courtney.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Amarte fue fácil.<br>Lo difícil fue decir adiós._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(10 años después)<em>**

La habitación se encontraba en calma, esa pequeña oficina estaba cálida. Era todo tan diferente desde la última vez que ambos se sentaron uno en frente del otro.

"Tendré que llenar más papeles de los previstos, espero que no te moleste" Dijo ella sonriente.

"Está bien, no me matará esperar" Dijo él mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"Ok, ya está listo, tan sólo me faltan dos firmas tuyas, aquí y aquí y estará listo" Riendo le pasó el pequeño pilón de papeles a él. El cual los recibió con una ligera emoción.

Esta vez no tardo ni un segundo en firmar. Todo volvía a tomar rumbo. Volvió a entregar los papeles ya firmados. Ambos se pararon y dirigieron a la puerta.

"¿Vamos a casa?" Preguntó ella emocionada.

Él la miró y la besó.

"Te amo, princesa" Courtney sonrió.

"Y yo a ti, ogro"

Ambos se dirigieron al auto, tomados de la mano. Su cuento de hadas por fin tuvo su final feliz. Ellos sabían que estarían juntos por siempre, después de todas las adversidades.  
>Una débil luz enfocaba el pilón de papeles en el escritorio de Courtney, los cuales enunciaban la anulación del divorcio.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuando nos enamoramos<br>No es porque vemos a la otra persona perfecta  
>Sino porque aprendemos a ver a la persona imperfecta perfectamente.<em>


End file.
